Geronimo Jr. (009 vs. Devilman)
Geronimo Jr. aka Cyborg 005 is one of the characters from Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 franchise and a supporting character in the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. He is portrayed by Tsuyoshi Koyama. Backstory Geronimo Jr. was a Native American of unspecified origin who lived in Arizona. He was often unemployed and struggling to find work due to the racist attitudes of Caucasians against Native Americans. After many tries, he finally got a job, but then he was offered a better paying job by a man in a black suit. This was revealed to be a trap by Black Ghost and he was taken and converted into the fifth model 00 Cyborg. He broke free and now acts as the team muscle, using his tremendous strength to move or destroy anything that gets in the way of his comrades. Appearance Geronimo Jr. has deeply tanned skin, black hair worn in a mohawk, and red tribal markings on his face. He wears a large red men's double breasted military uniform with a high collar, gold buttons, a yellow scarf and black boots with a gun holster around the waist that holds his Super Gun. He towers over the other Cyborgs being 8 feet tall and very muscular. His civilian clothes consist of a tan, heavily-fringed top and pants. Personality A silent, stoic and gentle giant, Geronimo is soft spoken and only speaks when he feels its necessary. He sees his team as a surrogate family and is protective of them, as he has none of his own. While often not saying much, when he does speak, he offers wisdom that inspires and motivates the team. He has a deep love of nature and a hatred towards those who disrespect it, especially Black Ghost and their twisted weapon experiments. Powers and Abilities Cyborg 005 was designed to be a walking human tank, with heavily armored skin and raw physical power. Acting as a ground infantry and line defense unit, he can annihilate army forces with just his bare hands. *'Cybernetic Super Strength:' Cyborg 005 has cybernetics implanted into his bones and muscle tissue, which give him a level of superhuman strength greater than any other in the 00 Cyborgs. With this strength, he is able to smash or hurl heavy objects such as armored tanks or punch hard objects such as large stones into pieces. The 009 manga states that he has the strength equivalent of 10,000,000 HP. Because of his strength being able to crush anything in his way, he is the team member who uses his Super Gun the least in battle. *'Armored Skin:' 005's skin has been replaced with a synthetic iron hybrid polymer which mimics human skin but is highly resistant to damage. This allows 005 to take enemy fire such as missiles, infantry shells and bombs and walk away completely unscathed. While this may make him seem to have invulnerability on par with characters such as Superman, there is an unspecified limit to the endurance level of his skin, thus he can take damage if enough force is applied. *'Enhanced Endurance': Thanks to the cybernetic heart and musculatory system in his body, 005 can fight for extended periods without getting tired and his armored skin allows him to take heavy punishment before giving out from the combined damage and exhaustion. *'Empathy:' While this isn't a cyborg ability, 005 can sense imbalances in nature and the human heart. This makes him more resistant to mind control and great at tracking. History 005 was with the others on the island Magma watching 009 trade blows with Apollo. With the island about to be destroyed, the cyborgs escaped on their ship the Dolphin. At Dr. Gilmore's home, Geronimo spent his time outside until conversing with Albert Heinrich until he sensed a disturbance that 001 informed was a devil. Geronimo helped out in the search for this 'devil man' before getting back to the injured 009. Upon learning about the High-Teen Number Cyborgs, the team are ambushed by the demon Lilith who puts the men in an illusion of special and/or idealized women. Geronimo is not as easily fooled as the others because of his empathetic abilities but seeing his ideal woman distracted him until 004 saw through the trick. Unfortunately the Dolphin crash landed. The cyborgs however survived with Geronimo fighting the High-Teen Cyborg Cain. With great teamwork and strategy thanks to 003, the team manage to subdue the High Teen cyborgs. However the final cyborg 0018 had fused with the demon Atun which presented new problems especially when the High-Teen Cyborgs kept fighting and 0018 and Atun had become Azazel. However, 0018 was separated from the demon and with the battle over, Geronimo and his friends went back to their lives until the next Black Ghost attack. Trivia *Go Nagai has gone on to say that 005 was his favorite of the Cyborgs and always hoped Ishinomori would have used him in stories a bit more often. Gallery hawkus.png 45.png|005 and 004 door.png 35.png|005 and 003 momogogo.png huhuh.png|005 and an unnamed girl created by Lilith External Links For more on Geronimo Jr., Visit the Cyborg 009 Wiki Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Crossover charecters